Yuka's fun
by southparkwolf
Summary: Futa Yuka decides to have fun with the characters of Elfen Lied. This is just a story full of oneshots of Yuka and other characters. Follows the anime at most parts but not in some. Not for the light hearted! YURI!... I think? well futa Yuka with other female characters basically. I OWN NOTHING; not Elfen Lied or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes**

Rated M for a reason! This the part where Nyu have just met Kouta and Yuka.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"Kouta give me your shirt!" Yuka spun Kouta around and grabbed his shirt. She ran back to the naked women and put the shirt on her, buttoning it. _Oh no not now! _Yuka felt her dick grow hard as her hands brushed against the women's breasts. _Got to get it together. Just think of old nuns._ Luckily it worked, Yuka's erection ended before Kouta noticed but as she looked at the woman, she saw that she was staring at where the bulge used to be. _Oh no!_

_"_Nyu?" The strange woman looked at Yuka's face with a confused look and pointed at the once bulge. "Hey what's she pointing at?" Kouta choice that moment to turn around and see Yuka's horrified face and the girl's confused one. "Yuka what's wrong?" "Hmm oh its nothing." Yuka quickly turned her back to the weird woman and looked at Kouta. "Kouta we should bring her home." "What!?" "She might have been raped and I want to look at her wound in the head."

"Okay okay." Kouta just shut his mouth. "Hey come on, we're going to take you home with us. You'd like that?" The woman just smiled and said, "Nyu!" and grabbed Yuka's hand with her own. Kouta turned around and started to walk towards the Mapple Inn. Luckily Kouta didn't see Yuka's new erection but the woman did. "Nyu!" The girl grabbed the bulge and looked at Yuka with a proud smile, as if she just solved a huge mystery. Yuka put a hand to her mouth to stop a moan from coming out but her hips involuntarily rocked in the woman's hand. _Oh god no! _The woman just smiled and said almost seductively, "Nyu."

Yuka pushed the other girl away and thought of _really _old nuns and her hard on disappeared, right in the nick of time too. Kouta looked back at that moment to see the girl on the sand floor. "Huh? What happened Yuka?" "I don't know Kouta, I guess Nyu just tripped." "Nyu?" "Well yeah I mean, all she does is say nyu so maybe that's her name." Yuka looked back at the now Nyu and saw her pointing at her once bulge and yell angrily, "Nyu!"

Kouta looked to where Nyu was pointing and felt blood gushed from his nose. "Kouta you pervert!" Kouta just turned around and saw the stairs that head towards the Inn. "Hey look we're here Nyu." Nyu was now staying close to Kouta and kept glancing back at Yuka with a hurt expression in her eyes. "Nyu?" Yuka quickly looked away but still felt guilty. _Great just great. I should apologize to Nyu. I mean she probably didn't know what she was doing. _Yuka looked back at Nyu and saw the dried blood. "Hey Kouta I'm going to help Nyu." Without waiting for a reply, Yuka grabbed Nyu's hand and pulled to the bathroom.

"Nyu?" "Okay Nyu, you need to do me a favor. Remember when you grabbed me?" Nyu gave Yuka a confussed expression. Yuka sighed and pointed between her legs, "Here Nyu." Nyu immediately smiled happily and got on her knees, misunderstanding what Yuka wanted. Before Yuka could say no, Nyu pulled up Yuka's dress and found she was wearing boxer shorts. "Nyu!" Nyu grabbed the boxer shorts and pulled them down, exposing the semi-erect penis and the still wet pussy under the cock. "Nyu!" Nyu looked happily at Yuka's face. "Oh no! No! You don't do that Nyu!" Yuka pushed Nyu away but felt her cock get hard _again_ from the fact that Nyu saw it and her pussy. "Nyu I didn't want you to do that!" "Nyu?" Nyu looked at Yuka with a sad and confussed look.

"No Nyu. I want you to not tell Kouta about well... this." Yuka pointed at her hard dick, trying to will it to go down without success. "Listen Nyu, you see how you do not have a penis." "Nyu?" Nyu cocked her head and looked at Yuka until she realized that Yuka didn't know what a penis was. "This Nyu. A penis is this." Yuka grabbed her own dick and felt some pleasure make her moan a little. _Huh? I'd never myself moan by just touching my dick before._ Yuka looked at Nyu and noticed that she was sitting crossed-legged and Yuka could see everything. Yuka felt her dick get painfully hard and knew that it won't just go away with some thoughts about things that turned her off. Nyu was just staring at Yuka's cock as if she never seen one before. She held her hands below her waist and made little clenching motions with her hands as if she were grabbing something.

"Oh you're wondering why I have no balls?" Yuka saw Nyu smile and said, "Nyu!" _Well at least I have someone to talk to about this that's not my mom and dad. _"Well Nyu, I am a hermaphrodite which means I have both a penis and a vagina." Yuka pointed at the two as she called out their names. "It also means that I won't be able to have children with Kou- I mean anyone. Basically they're for show. And I do have testicles they are just inside me and I can still ejaculate but the sperm that comes out won't be able to pregnate a woman." Nyu kept staring at Yuka and slowly stood up. She made her way to Yuka and grabbed her face gently while staring into her eyes, a small blush spreading on her cheeks.

"What is it Ny- mmph!" Nyu quickly closed the distance between their lips and stuck her tongue in Yuka's mouth. _How can someone so innocent know so much about this! _Soon, Yuka found herself kissing Nyu back, pushing Nyu's toungue back into her mouth with her own tongue. Nyu pressed their bodies together and wrapped her arms around Yuka's neck while Yuka wrapped her arms around Nyu's waist. Yuka felt one of Nyu's hands gently slide down her body and grab onto the hem of her dress.

The hand snapped Yuka out of the trance she was falling into and pushed Nyu away again. "No Nyu we can't do this I'm in love with someone else!" Nyu just looked at Yuka angrily and said, "Nyu!" Nyu walked over to Yuka and grabbed her bulge, causing Yuka to yelp then moan as Nyu rubbed her cock through the hem of her dress.

"Nyu please~ ah~ no more." Yuka felt her resistance fading fast as pleasure made her mind hazy. She felt Nyu's hands on her thighs and looked down to see Nyu on her knees in front of her. Yuka watched as Nyu lifted the helm of the dress and again pulled down the boxer shorts to reveal a hard cock and a dripping wet pussy.

_I can't- I mean I shouldn't- oh fuck this. I want Nyu so bad! _Yuka grabbed her own dress and pulled it over her head. Nyu watched as Yuka reached around her back to unclip her black bra. Soon both girls were naked. Nyu looked back at the cock and tipped her head to the side, as if not knowing what to do. Realizing all of Nyu's previous movements were all born from curiousity and innocence, Yuka bent down to Nyu's level and grabbed her hand. "You want to make me feel good right Nyu?" Nyu just smiled back and said, "Nyu!" Yuka chucking, moved Nyu's hand to her breast, "Alright Nyu, I want you to squeeze but not too hard okay?" Nyu grabbed Yuka's boob and looked at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly, she let her hand close around the boob and gave it a quick squeeze. "Mhm~ that's it Nyu, that's it."

Nyu looked at Yuka's face and saw it line with pleasure. Nyu then grabbed her own boob and squeezed a little too hard. "Nyu!" Nyu had tears in her eyes and looked at Yuka, expecting her to do something to help the sudden pain. "Oh you don't squeeze that hard Nyu. Here let me kiss it to make it better." Yuka lowered her head and gave Nyu's reddened boob a quick peck. Nyu grabbed Yuka's head and moaned out a rather loud, "Nyu~!" Yuka looked back at Nyu and while staring at her, held out her tongue and gently flicked her right nipple. Nyu's hold on Yuka's head tightened as she looked down, whimpering. Yuka understood what Nyu want so she brought her mouth to Nyu's nipple and sucked on it greedily. Nyu threw her head back and moaned out, "Nyu~ ah~! mm~"

Yuka took out the nipple in her mouth and said, "You need to be quiet Nyu or Kouta will hear us." Nyu just looked down and said a quiet "Nyu." Yuka stood up again and presented her cock to Nyu. Nyu kept staring at it until Yuka grabbed Nyu's hand and placed it on the head with a quiet moan. "Okay Nyu, I want you stroke the shaft like this." Yuka moved Nyu's hand with her own down the length of her cock and up again. Nyu was apparently a quick learner because within one minute she could do it on her own. "Ah~ like that Nyu~ like that~!" Yuka rocked her hips to the rhythem of Nyu's hand.

Nyu noticed something glistening on Yuka's thigh and bent her head to lick it. As Yuka felt something wet touch her thigh she moaned out shocked. "Nyu what are you doing?" Nyu just looked up at Yuka with her tongue still hanging out. Yuka let out a sigh and grabbed Nyu's head and pointed her face at her dripping wet pussy. "Okay Nyu, now that's a vagina." Nyu stopped stroking Yuka's cock to point at her own vagina with a smile on her face. "Yep good girl. Now when you get turned on, your vagina produces a clear, sticky liquid like so." Yuka pointed at the wetness that clunged to her inner thigh.

Nyu just smiled and tried to lick at the liquid again. This time Yuka let her move her tongue up and down her thigh, catching every drop of her essence. "Mhm~, like that Nyu~" Nyu reached her outer lips after what felt like an eternity for Yuka but she stopped, unsure of what to do. Yuka giggled and told Nyu, "Just lick it, trust me." Nyu looked back at Yuka with a smile and stuck her tongue out to lap up any juices that was on Yuka's outer lips. Yuka grabbed at Nyu's head again and pulled her in closer. Nyu was now licking hungerly at Yuka's pussy and resumed her hand job, pushing Yuka over the edge.

With a final moan, Yuka felt the knot in her stomach uncoil and she ejaculated in Nyu's hand. Nyu kept licking Yuka's pussy, trying to get every last drop of cum. When she was finished, Nyu pulled back and saw the semen on her hand. At first she sniffed it which made Yuka laugh but then she licked it, and deciding she liked the taste, licked all the semen off her hand. Nyu saw that some cum was still coming out of Yuka's dick, so Nyu grabbed it and gently licked it off. Yuka threw back and moaned, "Nyu~"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Kouta's voice could be heard saying, "Hey is everything all right in there? You guys been in there for a very long time." Nyu yelled out ,"Nyu!" while Yuka just sighed and said, "We're fine Kouta!"

**A few days later**

Nyu grabbed Kouta's hand and brought it to her right boob. She moved up and down moaning out "Nyu~" trying to get Kouta to squeeze it like Yuka did to her. After Kouta finally squeezed it once, he heard Yuka saying "Well, well, well. A love affair, how lovely." Kouta looked at Yuka startled and stammered, "It was Nyu! I swear!" Whatever Kouta was about to say was stopped by Yuka's hand. Yuka looked at Nyu and she just gave out a weak, "Nyu." Yuka shook her head and started to walk away when she heard Kouta say, "Who taught Nyu to do something like that?" Yuka felt her cock get hard as memories flooded her mind. _Who indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

This is rated M for a reason you know! This is the scene where Kouta is sick after chasing Nyu from when she ran away after she broke Kouta's shell and found another one to replace it. Confusing sentence I know XP

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"Ugh." Kouta moaned in his sleep. Yuka and Nyu looked at him and then at each other. Yuka sighed and grabbed the towel from the water bowl and put the towel on Kouta's forehead. Yuka looked back at Nyu and wondered, _How come Nyu's not sick?_ Nyu just looked back and smiled, softly saying, "Nyu."

Yuka laughed and touched the water to see if it was still cold. Frowning, she grabbed the water bowl and stood up, Nyu asking, "Nyu?" Yuka looked down at Nyu and smiled, "Oh its nothing, the water just turned warm, that's all." Yuka walked down the hall to the kitchen and emptied the water in the sink. Turning the faucet on, Yuka watched as the bowl filled with fresh water.

_I shouldn't be thinking of this while Kouta is sick! _Yuka was remembering the last bath Nyu and her shared and all the fun that came with it. She felt her arousal grew and a bulge began to take form in front of her dress. Yuka picked up the water bowl and turned around to head back to Kouta's room. _Dammit! How come I'm always getting aroused now! This was never a problem before Nyu showed up! _As if on cue, Nyu popped her head through the doorway, causing Yuka to jump and spill the water all over herself.

"Nyu!" Nyu ran over to Yuka and got on her knees, trying to dry off Yuka with her bare hands. Seeing Nyu on her knees again made her bulge twitched with her arousal. "Nyu!" Nyu seeing the bulge, smiled and grabbed it smiling up at Yuka. Nyu pulled up the helm of the dress and pulled down Yuka's underwear, her hard cock popping out with all its pride. Nyu grabbed the shaft and immediately began to lick the tip. "Ah~! Nyu wait no, mm~, we can't do this while Kouta's in the ,oh~, other room!" Ignoring Yuka's pleads, Nyu lowered her head to Yuka's pussy and licked the little bump.

"Ah~." _OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _Yuka bent and grabbed Nyu's arms to pull her off her knees. Yuka lifted Nyu bridal style with strength she didn't know she had, and carried her to a room with a bed.

"Nyu!" Nyu was shocked with this new development and wrapped her arms around Yuka's neck. All Nyu wanted was to taste the delicious liquid that came from Yuka but she was now layed on top of a bed. "Nyu?" Yuka looked down at Nyu with a loving smile on her face. "Okay Nyu, we are going to do something new today okay?" Yuka got on the bed and sat beside Nyu.

"Okay Nyu, I'm going to start to take of your clothes, alright." Yuka slowly reached for Nyu's shirt, as to not scare her off. Nyu just stayed there and looked at Yuka's hand. Yuka touched the bottom of Nyu's and staring into Nyu's eyes, lifted it over her head and off her. Yuka looked at Nyu's now free breasts and felt her mouth water. Yuka bent her head and stuck out her tongue. She flicked Nyu's right nipple while using her left hand to massage Nyu's left breast. Nyu threw her head back while grasping Yuka's head, moaning "Nyu!" Yuka alternated between nipples until Nyu was moaning every few seconds.

Yuka slowly kissed down the length of Nyu's body until she reached the waistband of Nyu's shorts. Yuka bit the waistband and used her teeth to pull the shorts to Nyu's knees. Nyu all the while stared at Yuka with a happy smile on her mouth and lust in her eyes. Yuka looked between Nyu's leg to see a wet spot on Nyu's underwear. Her dick pulsed painfully with need but she ignored it, wanting to make Nyu's first time perfect. Yuka moved her head closer to the wet spot and while looking in Nyu's eyes, licked at the wet spot and watched as Nyu moaned out. Yuka repeatedly licked the wet spot on Nyu's underwear, slowly going closer to the edge.

When Nyu felt Yuka's tongue on her inner right thigh, she looked down to see Yuka licking the edge of the underwear. Yuka hooked her thubs in the waist strap and pulled the underwear to join the shorts. Yuka then moved her head between Nyu's legs again and took one bold lick, covering the entire slit with her saliva and flicking Nyu's cliterous with her tongue. Nyu's grip on Yuka's head tightened ten fold as her hips lifted to meet Yuka's tongue.

Yuka used her tongue to spread Nyu's lips and to flick around her hole, getting it wet enough for her next part of the plan. Nyu moaned at the top of her lungs, signaling that she was vastly approaching her limit. Yuka pulled her head back and felt Nyu trying to pull her back to her core whimpering, "Nyu."

Yuka got up and traced Nyu's lips with her pointer finger. Moving her hand to the back of Nyu's neck, she brought Nyu's face to hers and lovingly kissed her lips, licking the bottom lip to ask for entrance. Nyu granted it by slowly opening her mouth, wide enough to let Yuka's tongue through. Yuka brought both hand's to either side of Nyu's face and brought her closer. Yuka was exploring Nyu's mouth when she touched Nyu's tongue. She willed it to move by using her tongue to slide over it. Soon both girls were battling for dominance. Yuka pulled her head back and Nyu gave a disappointed sigh from not being able to kiss Yuka anymore.

Yuka felt overdressed so she pulled her dress over her head and flung it to a corner of the room. She then unclipped her bra and sexily threw it at Nyu. The bra caught on Nyu's right horn and the she now looked made Yuka double over with a hand on her mouth to keep in her laughter. Nyu just looked surprised and took the bra off her horn with a little, "Nyu." Nyu stared at Yuka's now naked body and looked at her proud member seemingly to point straight at her.

Nyu got off the bed only to be pushed back on by Yuka. Nyu landed sprawled out and the sight of her made Yuka finally lose all control over her lust. Yuka crawled up to Nyu and was on her hands and knees above Nyu. "Alright Nyu I'm going to do something that will hurt at first but feel so good afterwards okay?" Nyu looked at Yuka with a determined look and said a strong, "Nyu." Yuka sat up and grabbed Nyu's legs to put them on either side of her waist. She grabbed her dick and slid in on Nyu's wet pussy to make it slippery and easier to go in. Nyu and Yuka moaned in union and both trembled a bit. Yuka pointed her dick at Nyu's hole and looked up at Nyu's face.

"Are you ready? I'll try to be as gentle as I can okay." Nyu just smiled lifted her hips so her pussy would bump into Yuka's dick. This caused Yuka to moan and she looked down to see what she was doing. She slowly pushed her dick inside Nyu's virgin walls and looked up at Nyu to see a pained look. Nyu screamed out and bent to grab Yuka's shoulders and bury her head in the crook of her neck. "Shh Nyu, its okay, its all the way in now. Look Nyu, now we are connected."

Nyu looked down to see Yuka's dick buried to the hilt inside of her pussy. She also saw some blood seeping out of her which scared her. Yuka must have sensed this because she cupped a side of Nyu's face saying, "It's okay Nyu. That happens to everyone when they lose their virginity." Nyu looked into Yuka's eyes saying, "Nyu."

Yuka looked back and said, "Alright I'm going to start moving now and this will hurt but not as bad as me entering you and it will only last for a few minutes." Yuka slowly pulled back and Nyu gasped in pain, holding onto Yuka tightly. When Yuka was all the way out except for the head, she pushed it back in, feeling Nyu squeezing on her shoulders. _That's going to leave a few marks but its totally worth it. _Yuka repeated this action for a few times when she felt Nyu start to relax and felt a wetness coming from Nyu's pussy.

After another minute of Yuka's slow and gentle humping, Nyu moaned out and lifted her hips, her eyes begging Yuka to move faster. Yuka happily oblodged by moving faster causing herself to moan out, "Ah~ Nyu~!" Yuka's now strong thrusting caused the bed to start creaking and Nyu to moan at the top of her lungs. _Oh man, if we don't hurry, Kouta will wake up due to our fucking! _Yuka decided to fuck Nyu full force to hurry the climax both girls desperately needed and was rewarded with Nyu screaming, "AH~~ NYU~ NYU NYU~!" Yuka bent to whisper in Nyu's ear, "You're close, ah~, huh Nyu~? Just hold on a little longer!"

Yuka felt herself get closer and closer to her limit, so she grabbed Nyu's hips and lifted them up so she could fuck Nyu on her knees. Nyu responded with a surprised, "Nyu?!" that quickly turned into a moan and her rocking back and forth on the bed, trying to get more of Yuka in her. Yuka felt her orgasm rush through her as she released her load inside Nyu, screaming, "NYU!" Nyu quickly followed and her vaginal walls clenched Yuka's dick.

Yuka kept humping Nyu until their orgasms slowed to a stop. They collapse on each other and Yuka spooned with Nyu. Both were panting hard and enjoyed their post-orgasmic bliss. When Yuka finally recovered her breath, she looked over to Nyu and said, "I told you you'd like this huh?" Nyu just turned over to face Yuka and gently kissed her on her lips saying dreamily, "Nyu."

Both girls fell asleep in each others arms and forgot that Kouta was in another room, able to hear _everything._ Kouta suffered a major noise bleed and passed out from the loss of blood and forgot everything he heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes**

You should know by now, this chapter is rated M! Threesome time between Nana, Yuka, and Mayu XP Thought about doing Nana and Mayu separate with Yuka, but then I thought that they have to be together you know. Anyway enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

After letting Nana also stay at the Inn after the crazy mishap of Nana attacking Nyu (Remember Yuka doesn't know about Lucy...yet :P), Yuka found it very hard to keep her lustful side at bay. After the first two times with Nyu, Nyu believed that it was alright to attack anyone by grabbing their boobs and rubbing her body up against theirs. Luckily, Nyu realized that Yuka's 'little' (LOL) secret was meant to be kept private, so Nyu only grabbed Yuka's dick when they were alone.

Yuka told Nyu no each time but her body reacted exactly the opposite. It seemed that her dick sensed Nyu's presence every time and stood all big and proud just for her. Nyu always tried to suck and lick Yuka's dick but every time Yuka pushed Nyu away saying that they can't do this anymore while shaking her head no.

After a week of this, Nyu finally caught on that what Yuka and she did was bad so she tried her best to stay away from Yuka and every time they found themselves alone together, Nyu gave a sad, "Nyu.", looked at the floor and walked away to her room where she would then spend most of the day in.

_Aw man, I really hurt Nyu's feelings but I can't just have my way with her all the time. Even though Nyu has a body of a woman my age, she still has a brain of a child! _After a few days of the last time Nyu tried to grab her penis, Yuka started to act like her old self again and her member didn't get erect from the slightest suggestive scene or joke. She was even able to keep calm after accidentally running over Nana and seeing her pink underwear when Nana fell with her legs open.

Yuka passed the door to the bathroom and heard noises that sounded like moans. Pressing her ear to the door, Yuka heard Mayu's voice faintly moaning, "Please Nana~ more!" Yuka looked down and saw the tall-tell bulge at the front of her dress. _So much for trying to keep you a secret. _Yuka turned to leave but found herself face-to-face with Nana.

_Wait. Isn't Nana with Mayu? _Yuka stared at Nana's face, trying to figure out what Nana was staring at and it finally occurred to her that Nana was looking down, straight at her bulge. _Oh shit!_

"Yuka, why is the a bulge in your pants?" Nana bent down and grabbed it, much like Nyu first did. Yuka felt her dick pulse with desire. Nana felt it through the fabric of the dress. "Hmm, I saw something like this sometimes at the facility." _Facility? _"Sometimes some of the men had a bulge like this when they saw me. But I thought only men had penises." Nana looked at the bulge in her hands and looked back at Yuka but only to see her stare in horror in front of her. Looking back, Nana saw Kouta starting to turn the corner.

Yuka acted on instinct. She grabbed Nana who yelped in surprised and dragged her to the bathroom, opened the door, throw Nana in and ran inside the bathroom, and slam the door shut all within a span of only a few minutes.

"Ah~ Nan- NANA!?" Mayu turned around and both Nana and Yuka saw her left hand between her legs. "Mayu? What- what were you doing?" Nana stared at Mayu with wide eyes, starting to feel herself become wet when she realized what Mayu was doing. Yuka felt her cock grow even harder and wanted Mayu bent over the tub while she fucked her from behind while Mayu licked Nana and- _Oh no, I can't keep thinking these thoughts. _

Mayu looked at Yuka and noticed the bulge on her dress. "Yuka what's that?" Mayu pointed at Yuka's cock with confusion in her eyes. Yuka, realizing she can't keep it a secret from either girls, sighed and said, "It's a penis Mayu. And Nana," Yuka now looked at Nana, "it is true that only men should have penises but you see, there is a rare genetic disorder where a girl or boy for that matter have both a penis and vagina." Yuka pointed at her bulge, "I have both. The scientific name I think is being a hermaphrodite."

It took a few minutes for both girls to realize what Yuka was implying. Mayu looked at Yuka and asked, "Wait. Who else knows about your umm condition?" Yuka looked at Mayu and answered truthfuly, "Only three other people know; my parents and Nyu. Kouta does not know and please, PLEASE don't tell him." Yuka looked back and forth between the two girls with big puppy dog eyes.

The girls looked at each other, silently asking the other to ask the big question. Finally, Nana stammered out, "So if Nyu knows did that mean that you two umm you know..." Yuka blushed uncontrollably and slowly nodded.

Mayu saw the nod and asked, "How many times?"

Yuka looked down ashamed and said, "One when Nyu only did me and two when we actually had full on sex." Yuka looked up and saw the blushes on both girls faces, realizing that they must be imaging what she and Nyu did.

Nana looked at Yuka's bulge and asked shyly, "Um can- can we see it?" Yuka felt her member twitch and said, "Umm sure." Yuka lifted the helm of her dress and pulled down her underwear.

Nana and Mayu stared at the erect dick and both felt themselves become wet. Feeling all eyes of the room stare at her 'manly' (lol) pride, Yuka tried to hide her face by looking down. Nana looked at Mayu and remembered her hand between her legs. "Mayu, before Yuka and I entered the bathroom, what were you doing?"

Mayu looked down and said, "No-nothing, why do you ask." Yuka felt sudden anger spike through her and she yelled, "What!? You were masturbating to Nana! It was your stupid moaning that caused this!" Yuka pointed at her erect penis. Nana stared at Mayu and asked, "Is what Yuka saying true?"

Mayu stared at Nana and started to cry, "Yes! Its true but please, please don't hate me!" Mayu covered her face in her hands to hide her shame and didn't see the smile spread across Nana's face. Nana slowly walked to Mayu, ignoring the water that clingged to her sweatpants as she entered the tub and grabbed her hands to pry them away from her face. Mayu felt Nana's hand on her chin and jerked her head away.

"Come on Mayu, look at me." Nana grabbed Mayu's chin and this time she managed to get Mayu to look at her. Nana bent her head and lightly kissed Mayu's lips. "Its okay Mayu, I promise." Mayu stared at Nana and whispered, "But don't you hate me now that you know that I like you more than a friend?"

Nana chuckled and kissed Mayu's lips again, this time slipping her tongue through Mayu's lips. Mayu gasped by the bold act at first but quickly returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Nana pulled back saying, "Does that answer your question?"

Yuka watched the little display and turned around to walk towards the door. Opening it slightly, Yuka looked around but found no Kouta. Smiling, Yuka closed the door and turned around to be again face-to-face with Nana but this time a naked Mayu is with her. Nana looked up and asked, "Um Yuka could you uh-" "Leave so you two could be alone?" Yuka finished Nana's sentence with a raised eyebrow.

It was Mayu's turn to look up and say, "Uh no, actually Nana and I was wondering if you could um well uh-" Nana decided to finish for her, "We were wondering if you would join us?" Yuka felt her member pulse with need and both girls noticed this. Mayu giggled saying, "I guess that's a yes."

Yuka just nodded and pulled off her dress and was about to take off her bra when she felt Mayu's hands stop her. "Allow us." _Wow._ Nana went behind Yuka and unclipped her bra, letting it drop to the ground. Mayu step forward and brought her lips to Yuka's already hard left nipple. Gently sucking, Mayu used her tongue to flick the nipple around her mouth, causing Yuka to moan out. Nana reached around from Yuka's back and grabbed her penis. Yuka jumped at the contact but quickly moaned out her approval.

Yuka hips moved in time with Nana's stroking and soon she was moaning out, "Oh god~ yes!" Mayu switched nipples and lightly grazed it with her teeth. Yuka's response was to grab Mayu's head and push her hips so that her cock would touch Mayu's inner thigh.

Nana frowned, realizing that she was the only one still with clothes on. Nana grabbed her sweatshirt and the tank top underneath it and pulled it over her head to throw it away from her. She then grabbed her sweatpants and took them off, not having underwear underneath. Nana looked up seeing that Mayu took Yuka's nipple out of her mouth and both girls were watching intently as she took off her clothes.

"What? Do you not like my body?" Nana began to panic when Yuka walked over and gently touched her face. Yuka pulled Nana's face close to hers and began to make out with Nana, her dick poking Nana's waist.

Mayu watched as Yuka pulled back and licked up Nana's jaw line to whisper something in her ear. Mayu saw Nana's eyes light up with excitement and she nodded with a smile. Nana then pulled away from Yuka's arms and walk towards her.

Nana kissed Mayu soflty before kissing down her throat. Mayu threw her head back and moaned out, "Nana~ um I- I want-." Nana looked up and licked Mayu's collarbone, "Hmm? What is it Mayu?" Mayu looked down and swallowed her shyness to say, "I want you Nana but I want more than just your body, I want your heart and soul as well." Nana looked up and smiled, "Of course, but I want the same things too." Mayu just nodded while smiling lovingly.

Yuka watched the little ordeal and felt a little disappointment, thinking that now the two will kick her out of the fun. Nana looked back and saw Yuka's sad face. Nana looked back at Mayu and a wonderful idea popped up in her head that made her mouth and pussy water. (weird sentence I know X/ ) Nana looked behind her and called out, "Yuka, what are you doing all the way over there?" Yuka looked up and saw Nana wiggling her ass at her, making Yuka able to glimpse at her wet pussy with every wiggle. Yuka walked over to the two girls and grabbed Nana's hips. Nana cooed and looked at Mayu saying, "Hey Mayu, is it okay if Yuka does it with me while I do it with you?" Mayu looked down and nodded, smiling with anticipation.

Nana bent at the waist so she could lick Mayu but found it hard to do so with her standing straight up. "Hey Mayu do you think you could sit on the bathtub's side?" Mayu nodded and sat, spreading her legs to show Nana her arousal. Yuka seeing Mayu's pussy too, could no longer take any more teasing. She pushed her dick inside Nana with no warning and found no resistance. "Huh? Nana you're not a virgin?" Nana and Mayu blushed at each other and Yuka could easily guess who it was that took Nana's virginity. Nana bent her head to lick Mayu's pussy and spread her virginal lips with her tongue. Mayu moaned out her approval and grasped Nana's horns as her hips lifted to meet Nana's tongue.

Yuka was having the time of her life fucking Nana doggy style. Nana rocked her body back and forth to help Yuka's dick go deeper within her. Yuka gripped Nana's hips and dug her fingernails into the soft flesh. Nana jerked her head back to moan out, "YES~! Ah~ Yuka more please!" Yuka responded by digging her fingernails harder and humping Nana as hard as she could, being awarded with a slapping sound every time their hips met. Nana buried her head between Mayu's legs and furiously licked Mayu's slit, sometimes plunging her tongue inside Mayu's hole. Mayu's eyes were rolled back inside her head as she shook uncontrollably. Mayu had some drool coming out a corner of her mouth while she was moaning Nana's name.

All three girls were moaning at the top of their lungs, feeling themselves rapidly approaching their limits. Yuka came first, spanking Nana's ass while ramming her cock inside Nana one last time while screaming out, "OH GOD!" Nana and Mayu soon followed suit as both girls screamed in union, "COMING!" Yuka felt Nana's walls squeeze her dick while Nana's tongue felt Mayu's walls squeeze around her.

All three girls kept having sex until their bodies were spent. Mayu slumped over and was stroking Nana's hair. Yuka and Nana sat down while Nana rested her head on Mayu's lap. Yuka saw the connection between them and suddenly wished for a connection like that with someone. What really surprised her was that the first person that came into mind was not Kouta but Nyu.

Just then all three girls heard a gasp and turned around seeing Nyu in the doorway. Nyu was staring at Yuka with tears in her eyes. Yuka got up saying, "Wait! I can explain!" Yuka reached out toward Nyu but she turned around. Nyu ran to her room and slammed the door, forgetting that she just helped Kouta wash the floor, slipped and whacked her head. Yuka threw on her clothes and was about to leave when she remembered Nana and Mayu. She looked back and saw Nana and Mayu staring wide eyed at her. "Um I gotta uh fix this." Both girls just nodded, their arms still wrapped around each other.

Yuka ran to Nyu's room and almost slipped due to the still wet floor. Yuka saw Nyu sprawled out on the floor and guessed she fell down. Yuka touched Nyu's shoulder and was shocked when Nyu looked at her with menace in her eyes.

Nyu stood up and stared at Yuka, remembering the two times they shared together and her seeing Nana, Yuka, and Mayu's little threesome. Nyu looked at Yuka's eyes and said, "Hello human."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Lucy's come out to plaaayyyy~ LOL Sorry everyone I had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

It is the moment you've all been waiting for! Lucy met futa Yuka! Will she be pissed about Yuka's interactions with Nyu or will she decide to spare her life? O and so no one *cough* Nana! *cough* interrupts, someone can't detect other diclonii when they are uh lets just say 'distracted' LOL. Please review if you ain't chicken! XP

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"Nyu?" Yuka looked up to the once Nyu and saw none of the innocence that Nyu had. Instead she saw the menacing look of a killer, no, a _predator. _Yuka saw the similarities between this woman and Nyu but she could tell they weren't the same person. Nyu would never tower over her with a look that said 'I will fucking kill you'.

Lucy looked at the pathetic human girl and said, "Nyu? If you're talking of that dumbshit girl that I unfortunately turned into after getting fucking shot in the head, then no, I am not Nyu. I am Lucy, queen of the diclonii or the people from the facility say." Lucy smiled a wicked smile thinking of ways she could torture and then kill this human.

_Facility? First Nana and now Ny- I mean Lucy. What the hell is this facility they keep talking about? _Yuka looked up and saw the cruel smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuka for the first time, felt fear for her very life. _Is she going to kill me? _

_"_Ha ha ha! Do you really want to know human? Oh wait, I think I remember you, from 'Nyu's' eyes," Lucy now stared at Yuka remembering the two times Nyu slept with Yuka and catching her with Nana and Mayu, "your name is Yuka, isn't it?" Yuka could only nodded, cowering still under Lucy. "Ah yes I DO remember you and your little secret." Lucy had a brilliant idea.

Yuka shook her head still scared of her life, "Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, just don't-" Tears started to roll down Yuka's cheeks.

"Hmmmm, whatever I want huh? How about you sit up." Yuka did as she was told and felt Lucy's foot on her limp penis. Lucy lightly applied pressure and was pleased when she felt the cock become erect through the fabric. "He he, even when you are face-to-face with a monster, you still have the 'balls' (Lucy air quotes, cliché I know) to become aroused by me. How cute," Lucy applied a little more pressure and began to move her foot up and down, stroking Yuka's shaft, "it seems that your little friend wants to come out to play. The question is, will I let it or will I just kill you where you stand"

Yuka tried to calm down her arousal but felt something weird instead. Even though she knew Lucy would be more than capable to kill her, the knowledge of this only made her even more aroused. Her cock grew even more hard and felt her pussy's juices drip down her thighs. Lucy felt Yuka's cock harden and smiled cruelly.

Lucy stepped off the cock and felt satisfaction when she heard Yuka whimper with disappointment. Lucy just laughed, "What's wrong human? Did you want more?" Yuka only nodded meekly. "In that case..." Lucy went to her, no _Nyu's_ bed and sat down on the edge. She lifted her elegant leg presenting her toes to Yuka's face.

When Yuka only stared at the foot Lucy sighed at the stupidity of her new pet. "Lick bitch." Yuka did as she was told and licked the heel of the foot, slowly dragging her tongue to Lucy's toes. When she got to them, she took the pinkie toe in her mouth and began to suck. After a minute of this, Yuka felt Lucy's toes wiggle. Yuka moved on to the ring toe, again taking it to her mouth and sucked. Again and again Lucy wiggled her toes and Yuka went through each one on her right foot, then her left foot, all the while feeling her need increase with every second.

Lucy noticed this and when Yuka was done with her toes, she pulled her foot away from Yuka's face. She looked down and saw the bulge only got bigger with Yuka's lust. Lucy smiled and ordered Yuka to stand up. Again Yuka did as she was told. "Take off your clothes." Yuka looked at Lucy and stammered, "But uh I don-" *SLAP* Lucy stood up when she heard her bitch start to argue and gave her a good slap. "Did I ask you what you wanted?" Yuka put a hand to the cheek Lucy slapped and shook her head no. "No." Lucy raised her hand like she was about to slap Yuka again. "No, what?" Yuka looked into Lucy's eyes and said, "No ma-master." Lucy looked pleased and said, "Good girl, now take off or clothes."

This time Yuka did what she was told and surprisingly she didn't feel like she was about to cry. _This- this isn't right. Lucy can't just do this. This is rape- right? _As a response, her cock pulsed with its desire. Lucy looked up and down, studying her new plaything. _Such a nice body. Maybe I won't kill her after I'm done playing with her. _Lucy snapped her fingers and Yuka obediently walked toward her, her member standing proudly for her new master. Lucy looked at Yuka and ordered, "Play with yourself." "HUH?!" "You heard me or do I need to teach my bitch a lesson on following her master's command."

Yuka gulped and answered, "No master." She grabbed her member and stroke it gently, feeling her pleasure rising with each stroke. Lucy watched and commanded, "Harder, and play with your pussy too." Yuka sped up her stroking and reached down with her other hand to rub her clit. She was now moaning quietly, not sure if she was allowed to voice her pleasure or not. Lucy continued to watch Yuka stimulate herself and felt her own pussy getting wet. Lucy ripped off her bottoms with her vectors when Yuka threw her head back with a particularly loud moan. When Yuka looked back at Lucy, she was only wearing her top and had two of her fingers inside of her.

The sight pushed Yuka over the edge and she came hard. She felt her hand cover with her juices and saw her member ejaculate, some of the semen landed on Lucy's waiting mouth. Yuka watched as Lucy swallowed what landed in her mouth and use her hand to wipe any other semen that might have landed on her. Lucy stopped fingering herself and stood up, glaring at Yuka in her post-orgasmic state. "Did I say that you could come bitch."

That snapped Yuka out of her trance and she answered softly, "No." Lucy walked to Yuka pushed her on the floor with her leg, "Then why did you whore?" Yuka looked up at her master and meekly said, "I- I don't know master, please forgive me." Lucy put a hand to her chin and looked thoughtful. An idea sprung to her head and she said, "Hmm, since you want me to forgive you so bad how about this, if you can make me come in less than five minutes, than I won't punish you." Yuka started to smile with relief but when she saw Lucy's cruel smile her blood turned cold, "But if you don't." Lucy didn't even finish her sentence but Yuka got the point. She didn't please her master in less than five minutes she will die.

Lucy sat back down on the bed and spread her legs, showing Yuka everything. "And the time starts... now" Yuka immediately shuffled forward on her knees and stuck her head between Lucy's legs. Lucy looked down to see Yuka staring at her with her tongue sticking out. Slowly Yuka moved her head forward so her tongue lightly touched Lucy's outer lips. Yuka licked up the slit gently, barely entering it and flicked Lucy's clit around with her tongue. Lucy moaned out her approval and grabbed Yuka's head. "Mmm~ right there my little bitch! Right there~" Yuka went down Lucy's slit and now entered her lips and attack Lucy's hole. Yuka swirled her tongue around the hole a few times before suddenly plunging her tongue in. Yuka rocked her head back and forth, penetrating Lucy with her tongue.

Lucy rolled her head back and was moaning loudly. _Hmm maybe this human might just keep her life._ Yuka took out her tongue and before Lucy could berate her, plunged two of her fingers inside, burying them to the hilt. Lucy jumped in surprise by this new development but loved the feeling of getting finger banged. "Oh fuck~! Yes, oh god YES~! Lucy rocked her hips, trying to get more of Yuka inside of her. She knew she would lose the bet and not be able to kill Yuka but she couldn't give a fuck. As long as this little human did as she commanded, Lucy couldn't see a problem keeping her alive to be her sex slave, although it seemed that Yuka wouldn't mind being one.

Yuka moved her head below her hand, licking up Lucy's juice as it poured out of her. Lucy's moaning grew in volume until she gripped the sheets, threw back her head, and howled, "OH FUCK~!" Lucy kept rocking her hips to Yuka's hand to ride out her orgasm. When she couldn't take it anymore, Lucy layed down, her chest heaving. Yuka licked Lucy's cum and crawled up on the bed with her. Lucy looked at the clock and commented, "Four minutes and forty-five seconds. Fifteen seconds more and your head would be across the room." Yuka just shrugged and snuggled up to Lucy. Lucy thought _What the fuck? Either this human is the bravest woman alive or the dumbest one. _Lucy found herself wrapping her arms around Yuka and drifted off to sleep. Yuka quickly followed.

In the morning Yuka woke up moaning. She looked and saw her master licking at her cock's head. "Mm~ master please." When her master lifted her head Yuka saw it was Nyu, not Lucy. Nyu looked at Yuka and just said a happy, "Nyu!" before taking the head back into her mouth. Still too groggy from sleep to do anything, Yuka just layed back and enjoyed the blowjob.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Yeah I know I made Lucy less uh murderous in my last story but that was after the bullet wound that made her more human on the bridge where she lost her horn. Oh and I'm not sure which character Yuka will screw next so I am just post this story complete until someone replies with a suggestion. Remember any suggestion is allowed EXCEPT Kouta or any male character for that matter. What can I say, I'm strictly yuri :P


End file.
